In many computing environments implemented in large organizations, various entities within the organization can leverage systems that are created and/or maintained by different entities. For example, in a business, one group may maintain a general ledger database while another group may maintain a transaction processing front-end system. These two systems might require communication with one another. A user of the transaction processing system might require rules or logic to be implemented within the general ledger system to satisfy certain use-cases or requirements. However, implementation, testing and roll-out of necessary code updates to the general ledger system can be a laborious or time-consuming process that relies upon the organization maintaining the system to complete.